callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Warbird
The XH9 Warbird is an aircraft in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer The Warbird appears in multiplayer as an 850 point Scorestreak. It is unlocked by default, and is one of three scorestreaks the player can choose from by default within the first few ranks. When called in, players will take control of a VTOL aircraft armed with dual machine guns and rockets (with the right module), similar to the VTOL Warship from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. In addition to Co-op Scorestreaks, an ally player can join and support a player who is using the scorestreak, thus taking control of another turret on board the aircraft. The assisting player will fire Threat Grenades; however, using the Warbird Wingman module will change this to a second turret. Unlike other controlled aerial scorestreaks, the Warbird's turret will overheat with constant use. Coupled with it usually needing around five hits to kill an enemy, this can make the Warbird a bit difficult to control manually, as the user risks overheating the turrets. Using Danger Close is highly recommended with the Warbird, as this makes this much less of a problem. The Warbird is also capable of being A.I controlled via either the Aggressor or Defender modules. They only add an extra 50 points, and basically act as a makeshift Attack Helicopter or AH-6 Overwatch, respectively. The player can override the A.I and control it when they please by holding the appropriate action button. Using the Rockets module adds rocket turrets to the Warbird. This makes the Warbird extremely powerful, as it can clear out interior buildings with ease (although not akin to the Paladin). However, said module costs an extra 300 points. The Warbird uses flares to divert enemy rockets, and can deflect all four of the Stinger M7's rockets at once. It carries one set of flares, unless the Flares module is being used, and requires two rockets to hit to destroy it. Flares will not be deployed against MAHEM and MAAWS rockets, as well as Stinger missiles locked onto another target that happen to strike it. When the Warbird is cloaked (with the Cloak module), it cannot be locked on to or shot at. Modules Exo Survival The Warbird also appears in Exo Survival, as a scorestreak the player can get from Support Drops and as an enemy the player must face on certain rounds. The enemy Warbird the player must face sometimes starts appearing on round 11, then will appear on round 15, and every few waves after that. At first it only uses a machine gun against the player, but uses rockets as well after the map has been flipped. It is a very heavily-armored enemy, so Launchers could be a major help in taking them out (as long as the player doesn't use the MDL, as it is close to, if not actually, impossible to hit enemy Warbirds with its grenades). It is important to note that it is shown on the minimap by default, so the player should not waste an UAV trying to find it (although it's big, so the player would likely not have a hard time of finding it anyway). However, the rounds with an enemy Warbird in them usually have other enemies that appear during the middle of it, so it wouldn't be a complete waste to use one. The Warbird scorestreak the player can get is obtained from Orbital Care Packages. It is effective at taking down enemy A.S.T.s, but leaves the player vulnerable on the ground if no modules are equipped (since it must be controlled), so it should not be used if the player is surrounded by many enemies. Like in multiplayer, it only comes equipped with a machine gun by default, but the player can add rockets to it by purchasing the Rockets module. Modules *Rockets (Round 7; 3 Upgrade Points): Adds rockets as an alternative weapon. *Warbird Wingman (Round 12; 3 Upgrade Points): Allows a second player to join the owner of the Warbird and use a second MG turret on it. *Aggressor (Round 17; 3 Upgrade Points): Makes the Warbird be A.I.-controlled and seek out enemies. *Defender (Round 25; 3 Upgrade Points): Makes the Warbird be A.I.-controlled and stay near the player, attacking enemies. Exo Zombies In the intro cutscene to the Exo Zombies map Outbreak, Oz, Kahn, Lilith and Decker attempt to get to a Warbird; however, it's destroyed by the zombies in midair forcing the team to attempt to call in another. After completing Outbreak's easter egg, Game Over, Man!, a Warbird flies to the base to pick the team up but is shot down by a Orbital Care Package, trapping the team at the base. In the intro cutscene to the Exo Zombies map Infection, a Warbird is seen killing the zombies attacking Oz, Kahn, Lilith, and Decker. Regularly during the game, a Warbird with the callsign "Eagle One" will extract survivors rescued by the player. Call of Duty: Heroes The Warbird appears in Call of Duty: Heroes as the "VTOL Warbird" and is unlocked at Heavy Machine Facility Level 2. It has the highest amount of HP of all air units and Heavy Machine units, but it also has among the slowest movement speed in the game. They are capable of absorbing massive amounts of damage from Sentry and SAM Turrets, allowing other units to take less damage aside from other defensive structures. The Warbird can become a problem for defending bases in PvP when deployed in large numbers, as they can avoid most defensive structures and deal large damage. The best counters considerably are RPG Troopers, Dragonfires, and AST Goliaths. Gallery Warbird USAF model AW.png|Render of the Warbird bearing USAF markings. Warbird Stealth model AW.png|Render of the Warbird in Stealth livery, also with USAF markings. Warbird Desert model AW.png|Render of the Warbird in Desert livery. Warbird AW.jpg|Menu selection. Warbird HUD AW.png|The HUD of the Warbird. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Aircraft